


【盾冬/火TJ】少年驅魔師

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 一個十七歲的少年，在學校課業以外，「兼差」擔任驅魔師，還要偷偷養著人界最後一隻吸血鬼，同時跟對門鄰居談戀愛的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我差不多半年沒有寫盾冬的連載，  
> 真的心好癢好癢，非常非常想寫這篇了！
> 
> 故事靈感來自HBO Asia和台灣的公視合作的影集《通靈少女》，  
> 這部可能是我十年來最愛的台劇之一吧！  
> 還在追的時候就有了這個腦洞，而且一直一直好想寫⋯⋯  
> 當然我是個有良心的作者！  
> 《少年驅魔師》一定會HE的哼！

鐘聲響起的時候，學校裡的所有學生都像魔法突然被解除一樣，從昏昏欲睡或是魂遊天外的狀態中抽離，恢復十六歲少年活蹦亂跳、生氣蓬勃的模樣。

 

Bucky Barnes總是第一個離開校園，無論那天的課程拖延了多少時間。作為一個轉學生，他在這所學校不擁有放學後還要為其多花心思的社團，或者互相討論「放學後來我家吃飯吧」的死黨，或者「明天的進度是初等物理第十五章第二節嗎」的讀書會，也可以說他刻意避開了這些會拖延到他放學時間的「瑣事」。  
一來他沒興趣，二來他不需要。

在神盾高中，他就是個遊魂一樣的隱形人，這完美符合他的需求。

Bucky實在不想再把任何人拖進他混亂詭譎的人生裡了。

 

跨過了瀝青縫隙裡擠出頭的小草，踢開一顆擋路的石頭，再右轉彎就是他現在一「人」獨居的家，Bucky卻在抵達路口前略停腳步，硬生生轉向左方的小巷。  
這條巷口簡直像是從異次元世界里長出來的，Bucky在心裡暗暗吐槽一句，他不動聲色地拉開左手袖口，轉過身來。

一團黑霧在他面前漸漸凝聚，擋住了出口，卻始終無法成形，只聽見隱隱約約的低沈聲音從黑霧中心傳出來：「你是二十代⋯⋯」  
「而你是努比斯，是嗎？」Bucky暗鬆一口氣，在跟學校課程奮戰了一天之後，他實在沒什麼心力對抗太高階的魔物。而這甚至無法成形的努比斯是非常普通的惡靈，Bucky甚至不用動用到左手，他右手一根食指都足以讓努比斯魂飛魄散。  
「我要⋯⋯我要⋯⋯」努比斯的話語斷斷續續，Bucky沒耐心跟它耗下去了。  
「無論你要什麼，人間都不是屬於你的靈地。」Bucky緩慢張開右手，在掌心凝聚一球白色的光芒，準備直接送它離開這個空間。  
然而努比斯吐出的下一個詞，卻讓Bucky心裡一驚，掌心的白光迅速升級成螢藍。他手一翻轉，螢藍迅速包裹住努比斯，努比斯連掙扎的時間都沒有，下一秒已經消失在空氣中。

「該死。」Bucky狠咒一聲，他所處的黑巷已經不見蹤跡，瞬間併入普通的大街。Bucky站在人潮稀落的人行道上，暗罵自己不夠冷靜，連逼問都忘了，一聽到那個詞就下意識想著讓知曉那個「人」存在的靈體離開這裡，一不小心下手過重。

 

肯定是有個什麼他不知道的管道把消息散佈出去了，Bucky心浮氣躁的想，加快腳步往回家的路邁進。

 

「我要那個吸血鬼⋯⋯⋯⋯」

✡　　　✡　　　✡　　　

Steve Rogers推著單車，距離保持在一百公尺上下，遠遠的跟著那個棕髮的男孩。

 

他握著右邊把手的掌心裡，有著兩張驅魔師特展的提前入場票，這是他上次期中測驗拿到年級第一的獎品之一。  
本來Steve對這個展覽是毫無興趣的，驅魔師在他的認知中是上個世紀的人物，自從十七代大驅魔師封閉了三界匯口之後，原本遊蕩在人間的魔物與惡靈，在二十年內已經消失殆盡。少了那些魔物的威脅，人類的文明開始快速進展，科學逐漸昌盛，魔法成為歷史名詞，逐漸淡出大眾的視野。十九代大驅魔師在二十年前以對人類而言相當高齡的一百五十歲過世後，Barnes家族始終沒有發佈新一代大驅魔師的名字。普遍相信由於魔物的滅跡，驅魔師家族的血液裡也不再擁有魔法的力量，Barnes延續上千年的使命正式終結，人界迎來科學至上的世代。

這場「驅魔師特展」舉辦在市中心的歷史博物館，據說展出相當多重要且具有特殊意義的歷史文物，然而對魔法連一丁點興趣也沒有的Steve，拿著那兩張票，只覺得是燙手山芋。

 

直到他在詢問Sam要不要去看這場展覽——他知道Sam對那段歷史頗有研究——，準備把票轉送給他的時候，Sam告訴他：「聽說Barnes對這場展覽有興趣。」  
『你是說E班的James Barnes？』Steve一下握緊了手中的票：『為什麼？』  
「我不知道，我只是聽說那個從不跟人說話的轉學生Barnes在到處打聽還有什麼辦法，或者還有哪裡能得到驅魔師特展的提前入場票。」Sam聳聳肩：「他也姓Barnes，可能跟驅魔師家族有什麼遠親關係，對這歷史有興趣吧。」  
『是嗎？』原先對特展不屑一顧的Steve，突然覺得手中的票珍貴無雙。

 

James Barnes是他們一年級下學期時轉到神盾高中的，Steve在James上學的第一天就見過他，因為他們就住在對門。打開門準備上學時，發現對面有個沒見過的人和自己穿著一模一樣的制服，很難不多看對方一眼。

Steve清楚地記得James睜著那雙湖綠色瞳孔的大眼睛，定定的看了他兩秒鐘，一句話也沒說，轉身就走了。

 

Steve不會說那是什麼惡俗的「一見鍾情的兩秒鐘」，畢竟這詞有點太過浪漫，一點都不符合他嚴肅而務實的個性。他認為要論上「鍾情」，至少得經過數次談話，再約數次約會，開誠布公的瞭解彼此，再來討論鍾情不鍾情的。

所以這也是他無數次嘗試跟James講話，無數次努力邀他出遊，無數次失敗的遠因。

 

而現在，第一次成功的門票可能就握在他手中，Steve緊張得雙手冒汗。

『James！』Steve跟蹤Bucky走過了三個街口，在即將抵達Bucky家之前，終於做足了心理準備後，大步跟上Bucky，從背後喊了他。  
Bucky停下腳步，轉頭看Steve，依舊是一貫的冷淡表情：「有事？」  
『那個⋯⋯我聽說你想看驅魔師特展我手上正好有兩張票你要不要跟我一起去？』Steve一口氣說完了整個句子，深呼吸了一大下，緊張地看著Bucky。

Bucky看了眼Steve，又看了眼他手中的票，眼睛眨了又眨，在Steve意識到自己正在憋氣，應該趕快換氣的同時，Bucky開口：「什麼時候？」  
『周⋯⋯咳咳咳⋯⋯週末，這個週六，早上十點行嗎？其實我時間很彈性，週日也可以，或是下個週六、下個週日都好，不過提前入場的時間比較短，只有兩週，再之後可能就⋯⋯』  
「那就週六，九點半在你家門口。」Bucky打斷了Steve的話，做了快速的選擇。  
『好⋯⋯好。』Steve點了點頭，看著Bucky愣了幾秒，發現Bucky正在等他結束對話：『那，看完展應該還很早，要不要一起吃個午餐？歷史博物館附近滿多地方可以玩，我去過很多次⋯⋯你⋯⋯我們⋯⋯呃，要一起去嗎？』  
「如果看完展有時間的話。」Bucky抬眼看著Steve，嘴角輕輕一彎：「週六見？」  
『週六見。』Steve猛然點了幾下頭。

 

直到Bucky的身影已經消失在他家的大門裡，Steve才突然反應過來那是Bucky給他的第一個笑容。

 

向來被Sam評價為「九十歲青少年」，且這個評價連他自己母親也不禁贊同的Steve Rogers，握著拳在自家門口蹦跳著轉了三圈。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky打開自己的家門，小小的屋子裡一片陰暗，一絲光線也沒有照進來。他走進屋內，熟門熟路的按下電燈開關。  
客廳一角放著一個怎麼看都很突兀的大木盒——足夠一個成人躺進去那種，一般人可能會直接稱為木棺——，Bucky毫不猶豫地走到盒子旁邊敲了敲：「Thomas，太陽下山很久了，起床。」過了半晌仍沒反應，Bucky又加大力氣敲出更大的聲響，木盒終於輕輕震動了下。

「唔⋯⋯」木盒被從內部推開，一個頭髮翹得亂七八糟的男孩探出頭來，睜著還半睏半醒的雙眼，軟軟的喊：「Bucky⋯⋯你回來了？」  
「嗯，來吃晚餐。」Bucky已經在桌上鋪開了報紙，打開餐盒，抬起頭對男孩露出笑容：「猜猜我買了什麼？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」男孩吸了吸鼻子，突然眼睛一亮，手腳並用，快速地爬出木盒：「是豬血湯嗎？是不是豬血湯？」  
「而且是你最喜歡那家，加的是那個⋯⋯」Bucky想了一下想不起來那個特殊的佐料，男孩已經來到桌邊，接過湯匙，舀了一大口豬血湯，滿足的瞇起了眼：「是福菜！超好喝！」  
Bucky笑了起來，把自己的那一碗也推過去：「還有一碗，慢慢喝，別燙到了。」

 

Bucky已經用完了餐，Thomas還在小口小口地、很珍惜的喝著那一碗湯。雖然這湯並不是特別昂貴，Bucky時不時就會買回來讓Thomas解解饞，但Thomas還是每一次都捨不得喝完。

「你說他們都離開人界，會不會是因為不知道人界有比人血更美味的血？」Thomas突然問，依依不捨的舔乾碗底最後一點殘餘。  
「他們在人界發展了上千上萬年，應該不會連這種小事都不知道。」Bucky回答：「況且他們也不是自願離開的。」  
「是嗎⋯⋯」Thomas站起身，把餐桌上的碗盤收拾成一疊端進廚房，打開水龍頭沖洗。Bucky跟在他身後，靠在廚房門口看著Thomas洗碗，猶豫了一會兒才開口：「我週六有事要出去一趟，白天你一個人看家好嗎？我應該不會太晚回來。」  
「嗯。」Thomas點點頭，關掉了水，轉身問：「你要去哪？」  
「⋯⋯有人約我去看展。」Bucky猶豫了一下，才補充：「『驅魔師特展』。」  
「你幹麼去看驅魔師特展？你自己不就是嗎？」Thomas不解的說。  
「這次特展我猜會有一些特殊的資料，一些我在老家沒找到的資料。Rosemary姑婆當年把祖父的遺物捐得太快，流失了不少東西。我雖然收集了一部份回來，但還有很多疑點⋯⋯這次特展是政府機關舉辦的，我想，會有更多我沒見過的資料，也許，可以更清楚的知道關於三界匯口的資訊。」Bucky試著解釋，Thomas抿起唇：「能打開三界匯口，是不是就可以帶我找到更多吸血鬼？」  
「我想是的。」Bucky點點頭，在心裡壓下一句「如果當年他們沒有在驅除戰中滅絕的話」。

 

Thomas沒說話，那一整晚他都很安靜，只是靠在沙發邊翻著Bucky給他的書，時不時伸手拿幾片Bucky削好的水果。Bucky把客廳的大餐桌當成書桌，盤著腿坐在地上溫習功課。直到時針轉過了十一點，Bucky伸個懶腰站起身，準備去洗澡睡覺時，Thomas才抬起頭，一臉不安地問：「如果這世界上真的只剩下我一個吸血鬼怎麼辦？」  
「不會的，」Bucky很快蹲下身，輕輕抱住Thomas的肩膀，用右手摸著他柔軟的頭髮安撫他：「最壞的情況也就是現在這樣，頂多我們一直相依為命下去？」  
「你會拋下我嗎？」Thomas望著Bucky，Bucky搖頭：「我去哪都會帶著你，就跟我們來到這裡的時候一樣。好嗎？」

Thomas點點頭，給了Bucky一個安撫的笑容，示意自己沒事，沒再多說什麼。  
Bucky給他的書被夾在兩人之間，碦得他胸口生疼。

 

Steve站在Bucky家門口，試圖平復自己第一次要跟Bucky一起出遊的緊張情緒，一邊深呼吸一邊來回觀察Bucky家的裝飾。

跟這社區大部分人不一樣，Bucky家總是門窗緊閉，還拉起厚重的窗簾。他們家只有Bucky曾經出入過，平時幾乎不跟其他鄰居有社交往來。  
Steve曾經聽隔壁那屋的老奶奶Smith女士說過，Bucky大部分時間是一個人獨自住在這裡。

「可憐的孩子，他爸媽都早早過世了。他說他的監護人是他叔叔，但是他叔叔大半的時間在國外，這房子是他爸爸留給他的，他自己一個人住。」Smith女士邊說邊嘆氣，還交代Steve作為同學，應該要更關心Bucky一點，Steve自然是笑著應允了。

 

但事實上，Steve跟Bucky說過的話可能也不比Smith女士多多少。Bucky在神盾高中是非常神秘的轉學生，Steve偶爾會聽到班上的女生在討論他，甚至帶著興味盎然的神情擠在窗邊看Bucky經過。然而Bucky不跟太多人說話，也不參與校園內的活動；他學業能力非常好，上學期是全年級第二名，分數跟Steve相差微小，這學期甚至在文法測驗上數度考出比Steve更高的成績；Steve也在社區的健身房遇過幾次Bucky，Bucky對每項設施都運用嫻熟，Steve知道他肯定也有良好的運動天賦，卻從沒看他跟人報隊打過籃球或橄欖球，或任何一項團隊運動。

 

他可能是全年級第一個跟Bucky Barnes在校外單獨相處的人，Steve腦海裡突然冒出這句話。他把票卷從汗濕的掌心裡抽出，放回皮夾裡，看著Bucky打開家門朝自己走來，Steve對他揚起一個溫柔的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 來接小TJ的吸血鬼王子現身了XD

在Bucky的記憶中，從來沒有和家人以外的人一同出遊過。老實說，他也並不是很喜歡去沒去過的地方。  
因為會有太多他沒打過交道的妖魔鬼怪，爭先恐後地想湊近他。

身為人界等級最高的驅魔師傳人，Bucky從很小的時候就知道該怎麼處理這些不速之客，他對這些鬼怪毫不恐懼，但很難不厭煩。  
奇形怪狀的魂體或是三頭六臂的妖精總想靠近他，雖然不一定都是抱著惡意，但是試著想像一下那些情景吧！當你匆匆忙忙地跑進學校，想趕在最後一秒踏進那個最討厭學生遲到的老師課堂，突然有隻半透明的土撥鼠從你腳步旁邊的土壤裡竄出來，像看見了救世主一樣開始對你絮絮叨叨嘰嘰呱呱，還試圖拉住你的腳讓你去「幫忙」？

誰他媽知道土撥鼠在講什麼鬼？他是驅魔師又不是動物翻譯官！

 

久而久之，Bucky乾脆選擇遠遠避開這一切。躲在他能拉出結界的家，或是可以淨化的幾個熟悉的場地。  
他很樂意趕走那些對人界心懷不軌的異靈，但面對這些只是想尋求幫忙甚至只想訴苦的冤魂，卻手足無措。

 

Bucky為了能出來看這個特展，心裡已經預先做好很多準備，估算著他有可能遇上的種種情況，但出乎他意料之外的，一件也沒發生。  
他轉過每一個街角都繃緊神經，預備等右側那個只有半身的幽靈飄過來擋路，或是想著要悄悄對付正前方蠢蠢欲動著抓他腳的地妖。然而這些平時見了他就像看到「終於有人能跟我玩了」一樣興奮的小妖小鬼們閃得比他的步伐還快，Bucky的耳邊沒有那些只有他聽得見的七嘴八舌，取而代之的是身旁Steve時不時的碎語。

 

『你要吃冰淇淋嗎？』Steve的問題把Bucky正在努力搞懂今天一切反常狀況的神智拉回來，他們已經參觀完特展，甚至一起吃了午飯。Steve一直沒有提出「要不要回家了？」的問題，反而帶著Bucky在博物館外的街道上閒晃，指著這家店面那棟房屋，試著說一下能引起Bucky興趣的當地趣聞。  
這人一點也不適合導遊之類的工作，Bucky偷偷在心裡吐槽，又忍不住想笑。Steve能把每件事都說得像是教科書上的記載或是嚴肅書籍裡的史實，完全沒有說八卦軼事時該有的歡樂語調。他的語氣平穩得彷彿在做新聞播報，Bucky卻意外的喜歡，一件又一件靜靜地聽著，絲毫沒有想打斷。

「嗯，想吃。」  
Bucky跟冰淇淋攤車的老闆買了一個小的、香草口味的單球冰淇淋配餅乾筒，他吃了幾口後想到要分享給身邊的人，尷尬地發現冰淇淋球都被他舔得變了形，準備收回手時，Steve卻毫不猶豫地咬了一小口，抬起頭對他露出一個小小的微笑：『沒想到這家這麼好吃，下次我們可以再來。』

 

Bucky慌亂地點頭，手足無措地想把一綹掉下來的髮絲往耳後塞，差點把手上沾到的冰淇淋都黏到頭髮上去。

 

整體而言，Bucky覺得這是一趟他少有的，又舒服又悠閒又安靜的出遊。他跟Steve走了好長的路，原本只是想在博物館附近走走，但是等他們意識到時，兩人已經走到距離社區只有兩站的地鐵，索性一路走了回去。抵達Bucky家時，天色已經微微暗了下來。

 

Steve單手插在口袋裡，站在Bucky家門前欲言又止。Bucky一手推開了大門，要踏進庭院前，突然轉過頭看著Steve。

『怎麼了？』兩人對視半晌，Steve開口問了。Bucky抿一抿唇，嘴角牽起一個小小的笑容：「今天謝謝你，我收穫很多，也⋯⋯很開心。」  
『那⋯⋯』Steve吸了一口氣，快速地問：『我們下次再一起出去玩好嗎？』  
Bucky點了點頭，對Steve揮揮手，轉身踏進家門。

 

「你今天好像玩得很高興。」晚餐後，Thomas和往常一樣賴在Bucky身邊，他吸了一大口番茄汁，鼓起臉龐看著Bucky。  
「是很高興。」Bucky對Thomas向來沒有什麼掩飾，Thomas又問：「那個Steve這麼好？」  
「⋯⋯他很好。」Bucky想對Thomas解釋在Steve身邊他意外的覺得既快樂又安心，卻找不出一個能夠具體說明的理由，最後只擠出這麼一句單薄的話，懊惱地咬了下嘴唇。  
Thomas好奇地看著Bucky臉紅，卻沒等到更多解釋，只好又接著問：「那你有找到什麼重要的資料嗎？」  
「有一些我覺得可能會有用的資料，我有記錄下來，等下我們可以一起整理。」Bucky把桌上的水果盤推到一側，電腦移了過來，將手頭那些他認為可能會有幫助的資訊輸進去。

 

屋內的光芒和低聲的話語從微敞的窗戶邊溜了出去，一個人影像是從黑暗中溶出來的一樣，突兀的出現在Barnes家的窗邊。

他將蓋住頭部的連衣帽稍稍往後拉，一雙帶著血色的眼睛露了出來，眨了幾下後卻又變為澄澈的海藍色。  
瞇起雙眸，隔著一小段距離注視著Barnes家的內部，那人滿意的勾起嘴角。

 

『找到你了，小寶貝。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來要來接TJ的不是現在這位(?)，  
> 但我昨天想了又想，很想寫火TJ，  
> 又覺得火TJ的劇情線可能會跟整個故事的氣氛都搭不起來，很是煩惱....
> 
> 今天起床突然就想到了後面火TJ的劇情設定，  
> 而且雖然劇情氣氛會變但不會造成前面的劇情有問題，  
> 還變得超級浪漫，一下子就興奮了起來！  
> 可能是小火托夢告訴我的吧。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王子親自來接的小寶貝，  
> 卻拒絕了他XD

作為一個吸血鬼，晝伏夜出是刻在生物鐘裡的本能，Thomas向來只在Bucky睡了之後才出門。他穿上一件有帽子的襯衫，在午夜之後悄悄的離開Barnes家，順著社區的小路往社區後面的森林走。

Thomas在很小的時候就被Bucky收養，以人類的年齡計算那時他是四百歲出頭，但在吸血鬼的世界，他那年齡不過剛剛斷奶，還是個小嬰兒呢，直到現在他也不過算是蹣跚學步的幼童，如果他是依照一般吸血鬼的方式長大，可能到這時候他都還沒用過人血以外的食物。  
但他的「人生」就是沒有按照常理來進行。

Thomas有記憶以來，只在剛認識Bucky的時候，喝過一次Bucky的血。根據Bucky的描述，那是因為他實在哭得太慘，滴水不進，明明應該放任他這種魔物自生自滅的二十代驅魔師，對這個意外被苟延殘喘的吸血鬼族留在人界的吸血鬼寶寶心軟了。為了讓Thomas進食，又擔心Thomas嘗了血氣後，未來很長一段時間都不願意攝取其他食物，Bucky劃開指尖，用中等大小的木杓盛了一匙，並在血湯中投入一個簡單的符咒。  
若是Bucky用了足夠的魔力，這匙血湯對吸血鬼而言就成了一滴斃命的毒藥，然而Bucky十分小心，他只是抑制住Thomas對人血的渴望，並且開始願意接納其他動物血作為自己的食物來源。

 

那時Bucky也不過十歲，雙親早逝的他自己住在Barnes大宅，雖然有足夠的佣僕服侍照顧，卻很孤單。特殊的身份連帶影響到他的教育，Bucky一直到十五歲前都是由家庭教師在家教授基礎教育，同時在叔叔Roman的指導下盡力學習驅魔師的技能，這樣的生活讓他很難交到同齡的朋友。  
所以Thomas跟他確實是相依為命，他們是彼此生活中唯一的情感依靠。

 

決定搬到布魯克林市是因為Bucky認為自己該更深一層的接觸人界，畢竟一直待在深山辟野的Barnes大宅，對驅魔師的養成確實有所欠缺。Roman提供了Barnes家在布魯克林鎮的房產，替他處理好神盾高中的入學事宜，剩下的都交給Bucky自己處理。Bucky就這樣帶著Thomas來到這個距離Barnes大宅最近的城市，展開了新生活。

對Thomas而言，住在城市有利也有弊，好處是他吃到了更多種他從來沒吃過的、動物血液製成的食物，他喜歡人類給血液加上的調味；壞處是原本太陽下山就可以自由活動的他，能離開家的時間縮短到午夜之後，因為Bucky不希望他接觸人群。

Thomas知道，Bucky一直都很小心的用術法與符咒束縛他對人血的渴望，這也是沒有辦法的事，因為他確實沒有辦法得到足夠的供給，渴望越深，痛苦越強，發生意外的機率也越高，如果他失去控制而在人界鬧出大事，Bucky會被迫「處理」他，那會給Bucky帶來難以想像的痛苦。  
作為一個被驅魔師養大的吸血鬼，Thomas對所有吸血鬼習以為常的事都茫然無知，雖然有時候他會疑惑會好奇，但求知慾也沒有旺盛到問題非得被解答不可，還是個寶寶的他很滿足於每天這樣無所事事的生活，覺得這樣的生活他可以再過五百年。

 

直到最近Bucky告訴他，他懷疑人界不只留下一個吸血鬼。  
至少他感覺，有人在尋找Thomas的下落，甚至已經明確知道Thomas的行蹤。

 

『喂。』

Thomas順著走慣了的小徑踏進森林，才剛繞過第一棵大樹，就有聲音從另一棵樹的樹梢喊他。

Thomas抬起頭，一開始啥也沒瞧見，他困惑的舉步往前走，突然有個人像是從天上飛下來一樣，平舉著雙手，輕巧優雅的降落在他面前。

 

『你沒聽到我喊你？』那人踩著矯健的步伐逼近Thomas，明明他踏過的地面有著無數片落葉，他走路時卻一點聲音也沒有發生。  
「你只說了『喂』，誰知道你喊誰？」Thomas回答，開始打量這個不速之客。

他的打扮跟Thomas頗有異曲同工之妙，黑色的長褲和黑上衣讓他能完全融入夜間的樹林，遮住頭部的帽兜也連帶把臉部藏在陰影之下。不速之客發現Thomas在看他，毫不猶豫的就拉下了帽兜，完整的露出了臉龐。

 

那是一張十分年輕的臉，少年俊秀的五官神采飛揚，濃眉下是一雙大眼，眨著藍色的瞳孔，以不亞於Thomas的好奇也回看著Thomas：『你就是那個吸血鬼寶寶吧？』  
「什麼？」Thomas警戒的退後一步，他不認為人界應該有Bucky跟Barnes大宅以外的人知道這件事：「你是誰？」  
『嘿，放輕鬆點，我可不是邪惡的驅魔師。』少年開玩笑地說著，又往前幾步試圖靠近Thomas：『我是吸血鬼族的王子，我允許你不用稱呼我殿下，小寶貝，你可以叫我Johnny就好。』  
Thomas瞪了他一眼，對這個自稱王子的人一點好感也沒有：「我叫Thomas，不是什麼小寶貝。」  
『可是你的確是我們整個吸血鬼族心心念念的小寶貝啊，不小心把你留在這個可怕的地方，我們真的非常抱歉，所以才讓我親自來接你。我現在就帶你回去？』Johnny伸出了手想要拉住Thomas，Thomas一把閃過，脫口而出：「你騙人！走開！！」  
『我騙你？』Johnny睜大了眼：『我幹麼騙你啊？喂！你別跑！』

 

Thomas使盡全力往Barnes家的方向跑，仗著自己對地形的熟悉刻意繞了幾個彎，讓Johnny沒那麼容易追上他，但Johnny的速度比他快多了，在Johnny就要抓住他的前一刻，Thomas一頭撲進了Barnes家的樹叢。

碰到樹叢的剎那，Johnny像是被突如其來的力道甩開一樣往後飛了幾米，狼狽的跌坐在地上。他抬起頭，整座Barnes家都浮起一層淡淡的金光，Thomas被完整的保護在裡面。他從樹叢裡探出來，小心翼翼地看著他。

 

「你⋯⋯你還好吧？」  
『不好！你搞什麼？你不想回去跟你的族人團圓嗎？你待在人界幹麼？』Johnny氣沖沖的站起身質問：『我以為你會很高興地立刻就跟我走。』  
「我⋯⋯」Thomas小聲的說：「我不能丟下Bucky。」  
『你瘋了嗎？』Johnny莫名其妙地看著他：『你說的是二十代？你為了一個驅魔師留在人界？』  
「反正，我現在不能走。」Thomas很堅決的回答，看著生氣的Johnny，又有些氣弱的問：「你還會再來嗎？」  
『當然，我怎麼可能兩手空空的回去。』Johnny不耐煩的說：『我明晚就來，你還有二十四小時的時間清醒一下頭腦。』

 

Thomas靠在圍籬上看著Johnny用像是滑翔一般的速度迅速離開，緊張、焦慮、慌亂，也許再加一點點期待，太多的情緒讓他的頭腦亂得像是一團醬糊。

原來在這個世界上，他真的還有同類。


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas悄悄走進Bucky的房間，在床邊猶豫了一下，才蹲了下來，輕輕搖了搖床上正熟睡著的人：「Bucky⋯⋯」  
Bucky翻了個身遠離床邊，絲毫沒有要醒來的意思。  
Thomas爬上床，又搖了搖他：「Bucky！」  
「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」Bucky迷濛的哼了一聲，Thomas又加大了搖醒的力道：「Bucky！醒醒！！」

過了半晌，床上的人終於睜開了眼睛，迷糊地問：「幹嘛？」  
「有一個吸血鬼想帶我走。」Thomas老實的說。  
「有一個吸血鬼⋯⋯」Bucky復述了一遍，突然從床上彈起來：「什麼？！」

 

在Bucky的要求之下，Thomas把剛剛的奇遇完整地說了一遍，Bucky越聽臉色越難看。  
「⋯⋯他說他明天還要來，怎麼辦？」Thomas最後問。  
「不怎麼辦，吸血鬼王子又怎樣？他踏得進來嗎？」Bucky冷冷的說：「你這幾天別亂跑，乖乖待在家裡，在我調查清楚他的來歷之前不要離開。」  
「嗯⋯⋯」Thomas軟軟的應了一聲，Bucky伸手摸了下他冰涼的臉頰，安撫著說：「我會保護你的，在這裡什麼妖魔鬼怪都傷不了你，別怕。」  
「我不怕的。」Thomas微鼓起臉，想表達Bucky老是把他當小孩的不滿，他只是在壽命長達千年的吸血鬼族裡相對算是年紀小，對人類而言他可是年長多了。  
Bucky微笑起來，又摸了摸Thomas翹起的棕髮。

 

直到Bucky再度沈沈睡去，Thomas才小小聲的說：「但我還想跟他出去⋯⋯可以嗎Bucky⋯⋯」  
回應他的自然只有熟睡之人沈穩的呼吸聲。

 

Steve今天從到學校起就心不在焉，連Sam都看出來了。

下課鐘一打，Sam從鄰座探過身來，正想要詢問Steve今天到底怎麼回事的時候，就看見他彎腰從背包裡小心翼翼地掏出一個玻璃保鮮盒，Sam莫名其妙地問：「你要吃午餐了？」  
『哪有那麼早。』Steve隨口回答，站起身拎著盒子就出去了。Sam突然覺得Steve要去的地方一定很神秘，出於難以解釋的好奇心，他悄悄的跟在Steve背後，一直跟著走到Steve的目的地，他都完全沒有被發現。

 

Steve的心思完全放在自己手上的玻璃盒，自然完全沒注意到Sam偷偷跟蹤的行為。  
更重要的是玻璃盒裡他失敗了七次，終於成功烤出的黑糖香蕉核桃杯子蛋糕。

 

昨天他拜託母親教他一款不會失敗又絕對好吃的簡單甜點，然而Sarah眼裡的「不會失敗」，  
對烘焙新手而且看起來是毫無天份的Steve來說，仍然花了七次才勉強烤出一份能吃的點心。途中他拒絕了母親不忍的援手，選擇忽視母親嘴角的神秘笑意，堅持這份甜點他要從頭到尾親自動手。  
上次和Bucky去看展覽時，Steve注意到Bucky喜歡甜食。午餐時他盯著Steve點的巧克力布朗尼移不開視線，自己點的棉花糖霜檸檬塔更是吃得津津有味，開心到眼角都彎了起來，更別說後來吃得滿手都是的冰淇淋。所以Steve認為，送禮要送到心坎裡，從甜點下手應該是一個不會失誤的決定。

 

Bucky被Steve的簡訊叫到教學大樓的頂樓，他毫無頭緒地推開厚重的安全門，Steve正靠在牆邊等他，一見到他就露出有些拘謹有些害羞的笑容。

『嘿。』  
「早安。」Bucky好奇的打量著Steve手裡的玻璃盒問：「那是什麼？」  
『呃，我做了三個杯子蛋糕，香蕉核桃口味的，想問你要不要吃？』Steve在心裡編了好幾個藉口，準備等Bucky有疑問時流暢的給出一個完美答案，然而見到甜點就眼睛發亮的Bucky居然毫無疑心，用力的點了頭：「要！」

『你喜歡的話，三個都給你。』看著Bucky風捲殘雲的吃掉第一個杯子蛋糕，Steve又遞出第二個，接著第三個。Bucky一邊嚼著一邊問：「你不用分給別人吃嗎？」  
本來就是為你一個人做的，哪有什麼別人？Steve吞回那句話，搖了搖頭：『沒關係。』  
「喔⋯⋯」Bucky依依不捨地把手上的碎屑也舔乾淨，又問：「你在練習做甜點嗎？」  
『呃，也不算練習⋯⋯』Steve結結巴巴地說：『我知道我做得不好⋯⋯』  
「我只是以為你在練習，做了太多，所以分給我吃一些。」原來Bucky倒是自己幫他編好一套說詞，Steve苦笑著，決定先不揭穿事實：『那你喜歡嗎？』  
「還滿好吃的呀！」Bucky用力點頭。  
Steve樂得差點把手上的空盒都摔到地上去，他故作鎮靜地問：『那我以後再做別的給你吃？』  
「真的？」Bucky開心地笑了起來：「好啊！」

 

從那天起，Steve三不五時會送一些甜點過來給Bucky。兩人後來固定在頂樓相見，一起用完午餐後，Steve再拿出當天的點心，Bucky有時候還會留下幾個，帶回家讓Thomas也品嚐。

 

在當事人還自以為隱密低調的時候，「年級第一的資優生Rogers在跟那個神秘的轉學生談戀愛」的八卦消息，早就風風火火的傳遍了全年級。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兩對的戀愛同時進行中！  
> Bucky對Johnny撂狠話了XDDD

****

Bucky站在教室門口，接過了Steve遞過來的點心盒，抬起頭很自然地問：「要一起回家嗎？」  
Steve連忙點頭同意，硬是按下了從心中浮起的那個過大的笑容。

  
校園裡的學生早就走得差不多了，Bucky和老師討論期末小論文的題目所以多待了一會兒，Steve在他教室外晃蕩了好久才終於等到他。  
所以現在是只剩下他們兩個人漫步的在校園裡，Steve暗自竊喜的想。但即使如此，他也還是想不出比跟Bucky介紹他手中的甜點更好的聊天內容。一邊告訴Bucky他手中的楓糖費南雪有多好吃，一邊從費南雪談到瑪德琳談到總是只從第一頁看到第十頁的《追憶似水年華》。

『我總是看不完⋯⋯』Steve有點害羞地抓了抓頭，Bucky無所謂的聳了聳肩：「看不完的書很常見，也沒什麼。」  
『你也喜歡看書嗎？』Steve問，Bucky想了想之後點了下頭：「滿喜歡的吧，至少我家的書是有一定數量，需要書櫃來存放的。」  
『那你還有別的興趣嗎？你放假的時候都在做什麼？』Steve追問，Bucky卻遲疑了：「放假的時候嗎⋯⋯」

  
_「這裡不是屬於你的地方，走！」Bucky翻轉左手掌，拉緊手中的無形金線。全身被束縛住的厲鬼大聲嘶吼著，隨著金線收緊，它的魂體逐漸龜裂，Bucky吸了一口氣，用力一扯，厲鬼四分五裂，化成一縷青煙消散在空中。_  
_把含在胸中的那口氣吐了出來，Bucky緩了下呼吸，轉身面對等在一旁的屋主：「結束了，我走了，其他事跟我叔叔聯絡。」急著就要離開現場。_  
_「大師等等啊！」女屋主追在Bucky的步伐後喊：「它真的不會再回來了吧？我們真的被糾纏很久，很怕啊！」_

_什麼爛問題？Bucky連頭都懶得回。他看了下腕上的表，跟Steve約好去聽音樂會的時間快到了，實在沒空糾纏，加快了腳步奔向地鐵站。_

  
「也沒做什麼特別的事，」Bucky回過神來，對Steve彎起嘴角：「就，幫家裡的事業一點忙。其實常常只是窩在家裡發呆而已。」  
『那上禮拜的音樂會你喜歡嗎？我在臉書上看到我喜歡的樂團這個禮拜會到城裡表演，我想如果你有興趣的話我們可以一起去？』Steve試探性地提出一個約會，儘管已經跟Bucky單獨約會過好幾次，每一次新的提議都還是會讓他緊張到直冒手汗。  
「禮拜幾？」如果不跟他去莫爾公園處理那個突然以為吸食其他大樹的靈氣可以讓自己成仙的樹妖的時間相撞，他應該都很有空，Bucky在心裡計畫著，同時模糊的意識到即使時間衝突，他也會想出辦法讓這次約會成行。  
『禮拜六晚上。如何？你想去嗎？』Steve期待的看著Bucky，Bucky輕輕點頭：「老地方見？」

  
「你傳來的那什麼意義不明的訊息？」Thomas站在他跟Johnny初次相見的森林裡，抬頭往樹上看：「誰知道『老地方』是哪裡！還有你為什麼會有我的電話號碼？那是Bucky給我聯絡他用的，我不記得我給過任何人！」  
『我是吸血鬼王子啊寶貝，跟我有交情的人可是縱貫魔界，要傳個訊息到你手機其實不怎麼難。』Johnny朝著樹下望去，露出大大的笑容：『至於老地方嘛⋯⋯看，你不是找到了嗎？』  
「我只在這裡見過你，還能有什麼別的地方？」Thomas沒好氣的說：「找我幹嘛？先告訴你，我跟Bucky有約定，我不可能拋下他離開，反正我在人界也⋯⋯也過得好好的。」  
『喔，那不急。』過了一天，Johnny已經冷靜下來，他決定先跟這個小吸血鬼打好關係，再來慢慢說服他。同類總是想要相聚，Johnny對自己任務的成功率有很大的信心，不急於一時。他張開雙手，從樹上緩緩降下，Thomas睜大眼看他的行為，小嘴微張的驚奇神情讓Johnny很滿意：『無論你啥時要回去，你都得先學會一點吸血鬼族的小技巧。例如飛行。』  
「吸血鬼會飛？」Thomas不可思議地問。  
『有些吸血鬼會，例如我，例如你。』Johnny想了一下，決定不告訴Thomas原因。他伸手點了下Thomas肩膀，以不容拒絕的口氣說：『所以之後你每天都要來這裡找我，我要把吸血鬼族該有的技能慢慢教給你，你可不能只是會吸血而已。』

 

『我喜歡你。』Steve覺得自己簡直鼓起了畢生的勇氣，終於在兩人的第十次約會結束前，站在Bucky家門口說出了這句話。  
Bucky對這句話的反應是睜大了雙眼，在明白了Steve的意思後，紅暈從他的脖子一路竄上了臉頰：「喔⋯⋯」  
他的不知所措讓Steve不明白，只能試探性的碰碰Bucky的手，發現Bucky沒有逃避他的碰觸，攢積的最後一點衝動讓他脫口而出：『你願意當我男朋友嗎？』

  
「你對所有你去拯救的吸血鬼都這麼問嗎？」Thomas翻了個白眼說，卻沒有拒絕Johnny喂到他嘴邊的血靈果。這是吸血鬼族現在居住的魔域的特產，是供應吸血鬼族血液需求的重要食物之一，Johnny給他帶來的還是皇室才能食用的特級樹種。  
在已經從「教學」慢慢變質成「約會」的這個月裡，Thomas對他和Johnny之間的親密行為容許得越來越多，包括將他摟在懷裡喂他吃東西。  
『我只救過你一個，畢竟笨到被留在人界的吸血鬼真的沒你想像的多。』Johnny笑了起來，被生氣的Thomas一手推開。  
Thomas不想回應這句話，撐著樹幹就要站起來，又被Johnny拉了回去。Johnny伸長手臂圈住了Thomas，額頭抵著他，望進Thomas在吃了一個月血靈果後依然毫無血氣的瞳孔裡時，笑容漸漸收起：『你知道嗎？你是個大麻煩啊⋯⋯』  
「真謝謝你提供這麼重要的訊息。」Thomas用力捶了Johnny一拳，Johnny吃痛的嗷叫起來，卻沒有鬆手：『可是我想，我真的愛上你了。』

 

『Bucky⋯⋯』Steve依依不捨的放開緊緊牽著的Bucky，一天的約會結束後他如往常般先送Bucky回家，兩人在Bucky家門前又說了好久的話。  
望著Bucky漂亮的湖綠色瞳孔，那張令他一見動心的臉龐，Steve忍不住抬起手，輕輕撫摸著Bucky的臉頰。Bucky有些疑惑，卻也沒有躲開Steve的觸碰：「嗯？」  
『我可不可以⋯⋯我可以吻你嗎？』

  
被Johnny突然一把抱進懷裡時，Thomas並沒有掙扎，只是抬起頭，好奇地看著Johnny：「幹麼像明天不會見面一樣的抱著我？」  
『閉上眼，你個傻瓜。』Johnny空出一隻手按上Thomas的眼睛，因為Thomas的睫毛搧動而感到掌心發癢，忍不住輕笑出聲：『因為我要親你了。』

 

親吻的感覺很特別，特別到讓Bucky難以入眠，閉上眼時，Steve的唇停留在自己唇上的觸感彷彿又被無限放大，讓他忍不住全身發燙。  
Bucky完全沒有接吻的經驗，他猜Steve也沒有，所以他們只是一次次試了又試，試著和喜歡的人雙唇相接是什麼感覺。

明明也只是人體上的兩塊皮膚而已，可是帶來的親密感卻令Bucky頭暈目眩，忍不住摟緊了Steve，甚至輕輕舔了下Steve的上唇。  
這行為帶來的一連串效應，遠超過Bucky預期。

  
Bucky在床上翻來滾去，決定爬起來喝杯水再回來嘗試著入睡，而走進廚房時無意間看見的窗外景象讓他停下了腳步，挑起了眉。

  
「喂。」Bucky趴在後院的欄杆上輕喊，聽到熟悉的嗓音讓被Johnny吻到渾身酥軟幾乎站不穩的Thomas一秒彈了起來，像是被父母抓到偷偷戀愛的小孩一樣推開了Johnny：「Bucky？你怎麼還沒睡？」  
「半夜起來喝水，沒想到讓我看到這麼精彩的一幕。我想你是有很多事該跟我說卻沒說？」Bucky似笑非笑的看著Thomas，Thomas心虛的偷偷移步遠離Johnny，這小動作讓Johnny立刻心生不滿。  
『我還沒怪你綁著我們家小吸血鬼不讓他跟我走，現在連談戀愛你也要管？你是他的誰啊？』Johnny橫眉豎目的想跟Bucky「懇談」一番，Bucky對他的怒氣卻反應平淡：「我是他現在的保護人，在他離開人界前，他都歸我管。談戀愛沒什麼不好，但跟你談戀愛，我倒是有很多意見，畢竟我對你的身份和說詞都十分懷疑。」

Bucky雙手合十，深呼吸了一口，再向外推開時，欄杆外的小樹叢彷彿被打開了一道門一樣，原先完全籠罩住Barnes家的防護罩出現了一個人高的黑色破洞。他再收回手臂，倒退著向後拉出一條淺短的通道，揚頭示意Johnny和Thomas走進後院。

  
「我只想知道一件事，你說你是吸血鬼族派來人間接Thomas的唯一使者，那為什麼早在你抵達之前，我家養著小吸血鬼這件事已經在人界的妖魔鬼怪中傳開了，而且他們都想帶他走？」Bucky開門見山的質疑卻讓Johnny莫名其妙，他立刻反駁道：『不可能，吸血鬼族現在只有我和Thomas在人界，帶Thomas回魔域是我的職責，不可能讓其他妖魔鬼怪介入。』  
「如果你說的話是真的，那就表示有其他魔物為了不知名的原因想要Thomas，並且已經在人界放出了消息，都找到我身上來了。」Bucky冷哼一聲，警告Johnny：「我沒法反對你們約會，但我想你應該要知道保護Tommy的安全。在你搞清楚到底是誰在亂放話之前，我不希望你帶Tommy離開我能保護他的範圍。」

  
Bucky的話說得很明確，Thomas望了眼緊緊皺著眉頭，不知道是在生氣還是困惑的Johnny，不知所措地鬆開了原本被Johnny握著的手。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky跟Steve坦承他的特殊職業

正式交往雖然不到半個月，但幾乎每天都會花上大把時間和彼此在一起，Bucky帶給Steve的謎團反而因著相處時間的拉長和親密度的提升，而越發濃重。  
例如Bucky已經到他家拜訪過幾次，見過了他的母親，也常常在Rogers家逗留到深夜，一起做完功課、看幾部影片、打個電玩，才會回到對門的他自己家，可是Bucky從來沒有邀請Steve進去過。

也不是說他非得進門逛一圈不可，只是Bucky曾經說過他一個人住，而他如果一個人住，讓自己男朋友偶爾過去陪伴，不是很正常嗎？

 

週五放學後，把Bucky送到家門口前，Steve忍不住說出了自己的疑惑。面對終於把問題問出口的Steve，Bucky站在家門前握著鑰匙，面露難色。

「我⋯⋯」Bucky咬住了下唇，對於該怎麼解釋自己家裡的特殊情況感到左右為難。  
『嘿，Buck，別擔心。』Steve伸手捧住Bucky的臉，把他正在折騰的唇瓣從犬齒下救出來，傾身吻了吻那唇瓣上的齒痕，柔聲說：『我只是好奇，如果真的有什麼不能現在告訴我的事，我不會逼迫你的⋯⋯我只是，我只是跟你有關係的事，都想知道⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯』  
Bucky摟住Steve的脖子，回應了他的吻。Steve摸著Bucky的棕髮，等著他的回答，好半晌後，Bucky才低聲說：「你天黑後再來找我吧，我⋯⋯我有些事想跟你說。」

 

第一次要跟Bucky以外的人類見面，Thomas既緊張又興奮。

「再跟我說多一點他的事嘛。」Thomas要求，眨著和Bucky相似的大眼睛說。Bucky有時候都會疑惑他怎麼會和自己如此相像，難道吸血鬼會長得像自己的收養人？  
「就，他叫Steve Rogers，是我們學校最優秀最聰明的學生⋯⋯他很好看，很溫柔，很會做點心⋯⋯」Bucky小小聲的說著，描述自己的男朋友竟然讓他感到一絲羞澀，他想把所有最好的詞都掛到Steve身上，又覺得這樣大肆渲染自己男友的優點有些炫耀的意味，好似在對別人展示「你看，這麼好的人，對我情有獨鍾」。

但那明明是事實嘛，Bucky一邊無意識地搓揉沙發上的抱枕一邊想，想著想著他嘴角忍不住勾出一個笑花。

「你在竊笑，Bucky。」Thomas伸手戳了戳Bucky的臉頰，壞笑著拉長了語音說：「喲，戀——愛——呢——」  
「別鬧啦。」Bucky抓開Thomas的手，嘆了口氣：「我不知道是不是合適，我不應該把他扯進我一團混亂的人生⋯⋯」  
「哪有什麼不合適的？」Thomas躺了下來，大剌剌的把小腿放在Bucky的大腿上，說：「你們人類的壽命又不長，還想那麼多廢話幹嘛？」  
Bucky還來不及反駁Thomas，門鈴已經響起。

 

Steve的眼神在Bucky和Thomas之間掃來掃去，他的困惑幾乎都要從頭頂冒出來了，Thomas想著，忍不住覺得想笑。  
對Steve而言，Thomas和Bucky的相似程度近乎兄弟，在室內的燈光下可以看出Thomas較為蒼白，但臉蛋更肉一些，頭髮是明顯的捲毛；他的Bucky頭髮也有些帶捲，但比起一雙大眼俏皮地轉來轉去的Thomas，Bucky比較安靜也比較羞澀。

 

「給你男朋友介紹一下我嘛。」Thomas催促Bucky，Bucky猶豫著說：「這是TJ，我叫他Tommy或是Thomas，他是⋯⋯他是我從小養的，吸血鬼。」  
Steve幾乎是立刻就瞪大了雙眼，但他什麼也沒講，只是等著Bucky繼續他的述說。

「我是大驅魔師Barnes家的第二十代。」Bucky想了又想，還是決定直接了當的說出自己的身世：「第二十代的繼承人。」

 

Bucky給Steve講了自己孤身一人的童年，在整個家族的期望與鞭策下進行驅魔師的養成。同一代的堂表兄弟姐妹中，只有Bucky從出生不久就展露了相當的天賦，遠遠把其他人拋在後面，所以他可以說是獨自接下了這個重擔，從來沒有同伴。

「TJ是我小時候撿到的吸血鬼，他在驅除戰時被吸血族遺留在人界，我收留他、照顧他、監督他⋯⋯我們彼此作伴。一直以來，我只有TJ。」Bucky小聲的說，從Bucky開始敘述自己的人生起都安靜傾聽沒有講話的Steve立刻開口：『你現在有我了。』  
「我本來⋯⋯我不知道這樣好不好，把你扯進我注定好的、跟整個人類世界像是平行的人生。」Bucky抬起頭，注視著Steve：「可是你是我少有的，自己想要的⋯⋯你讓我覺得自己像是個普通的高中生，一個普通人⋯⋯有人喜歡，有人在意⋯⋯」  
面對脆弱的Bucky，Steve很想立刻把他摟進懷裡深深吻住，又因為顧忌一旁的Thomas而不敢有太踰矩的舉動，只能克制的親了親Bucky的額頭，低聲應諾：『你本來就是個普通的高中生，只是有一些額外的責任需要負擔。如果你願意，我希望⋯⋯我希望可以一直陪著你，直到所有的一切都走到盡頭⋯⋯如果你願意，如果你想要我⋯⋯』  
「我想要的，Steve⋯⋯」Bucky閉上眼，突如其來的安心與溫暖讓他不知所措的紅了眼眶：「我想要你。」

 

Thomas在出門前又試著扭轉了Bucky的房門，跟他半小時前嘗試的一樣是上鎖的。他不甘心的咋了咋嘴，對於自己的領域裡第一次有了無法進入的場所感到不滿。  
「Bucky，我要去找Johnny了，我們今天要去隔壁小鎮玩喔。」Thomas在門口喊，不出他所料的，無人回應。Thomas哼了聲，自顧自的離開家門。

他答應Johnny，今天要跟他去遠一點的地方約會，畢竟那個樹林就那麼點大，在那打轉了幾個月，兩個人都很膩了。

 

隔壁小鎮有一座很大的湖泊，這個夜晚有著很美的月色，又圓又大的月盤懸掛在天上，而月光倒映在湖面，隨著微風的吹拂暈染開來，像是油畫裡才會有的景像。Johnny坐在湖邊，Thomas坐在他懷裡，兩人把腳伸進湖泊中，輕輕地踢著水，不時交換一個甜蜜的親吻。

『我下禮拜必須回魔域一趟。』Johnny突然說，Thomas吃了一驚，抬頭看他：「為什麼？」  
『我是來出任務的，小寶貝，又不是來玩的，我得回去彙報進展啊。』Johnny誇張地嘆了一口氣：『雖然我的任務進度已經完全跟目標扭曲了，我在跟我的任務談戀愛，還被他拖在人界走不開。』  
「不然你趕快滾回去啊。」Thomas半真半假的推了一把Johnny一把，又被Johnny抓回來。  
『可是我捨不得他，我能怎麼辦？』Johnny按著Thomas的後頸，俯身在他的唇上輕輕啃咬：『我太喜歡你了⋯⋯Tommy，拜託你趕快跟我走吧，回魔域當我的王妃啊⋯⋯』  
「嗯⋯⋯Jon⋯⋯」Thomas被Johnny逐漸加深的親吻吻得喘不過氣，貼著他的身體小聲呻吟。

兩人在湖邊親暱交纏，完全沒有發現遠方窺視的眼神。

 

「閣下，一網二魚啊。」戴著黑色兜帽的男人聲音低啞，半垂著頭，語氣恭敬的對身旁高大的另一位男人說。  
高大的男人帶著金邊的兜帽，微微點頭，一語不發。

他身後的一小群人靜靜肅立，在萬物無聲的深夜，卻像是融化在漆黑裡，沒有發出一點響音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 為什麼Bucky房門上鎖呢，因為他在跟Steve聊天啊。（咳咳）


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky醒過來時，天已經大亮了。他眨著眼睛適應光線時，逐漸清醒過來的頭腦也提醒他昨天晚上發生了什麼事。意識到自己赤裸著貼在一個溫暖的懷抱裡，被一雙有力的手臂緊緊摟住，讓Bucky忍不住紅了臉。  
他在Steve懷裡翻過身，輕輕伸手去撫摸還在熟睡中的人臉龐。Steve睡得很沈，呼吸輕淺而均勻，Bucky捧著他的臉，目光細細掃過他漂亮的五官，又吻了下他微微開啟的唇，從來沒有想過的幸福感，讓Bucky覺得整個人從裡到外，像被火爐烘烤著一樣發燙，尤其是心臟。

他跟自己的父母很少見面，雖然他們常常送禮物到Barnes大宅，但通常一年只會在聖誕節及生日和他各見上一次，完全沒有相處的經驗與Bucky的特殊身份，讓他和家人說話時總是尷尬而生疏。從父母的相處中Bucky能推測他們感情深厚，但愛情具體是什麼樣子，Bucky一點概念也沒有。  
他從來沒有想像過會和什麼樣的人陷入愛河，人若要有幻想，總要先有個大概的模板，而愛情在Bucky的腦海裡，不過是字典裡的一個詞。

Steve第一次來約他時，Bucky想也沒想就拒絕了，主要是因為他對和外人社交沒什麼興趣，光想到等那些人發現他是大驅魔師繼承人之後會有的反應，Bucky就對他們敬而遠之。  
還好人類是不太禁得起挫折的動物，被他拒絕過一兩次的人往往不會再來找他，Bucky也不在乎他們在背後怎麼說自己，畢竟他進入校園只是為了理解普通人的生活，不需要多深入。

偏偏Steve Rogers就是一個不知道什麼叫放棄的人。

 

「還好你沒放棄⋯⋯」Bucky輕聲對著Steve說：「Steve，我的Steve⋯⋯」  
『嗯⋯⋯？』在睡夢中聽見Bucky在喊自己，讓Steve迷迷糊糊的回應了：『Bucky？』

 

Steve還沒睜開眼就先收緊了手臂，閉著雙眼把臉埋進Bucky頸側磨蹭。Bucky身上的沐浴乳香氣讓Steve回想起昨天兩人在浴室親熱的畫面，一陣熱氣竄上他的耳際。  
Bucky的皮膚很白，動情時染上的嫣紅格外鮮明，他沿著Bucky下腹往上吻，在胸口和鎖骨留下特別明顯的痕跡。Bucky的手掌伸進他的髮間拉扯，喘息著向後仰，身體拉出一個漂亮的弧度，Steve的手指順著背部的弧度往下，直到探進那緊密的私處。

光是這些畫面出現在腦海，就足以讓Steve的自制力快要再度崩盤。

 

他閉著眼深呼吸了幾次，才睜眼望向Bucky。Bucky勾起嘴角，用右手捏了捏Steve的臉頰，調笑著問：「一大早又在想什麼亂七八糟的？」  
『除了想你還能想什麼⋯⋯』Steve小聲說，聽得一清二楚的Bucky帶著懲罰意味的把食指和姆指間夾著的臉頰肉扭了扭，Steve側過臉去吻Bucky的手，Bucky鬆開了手，湊上去在被他捏出紅痕的部份親了一下。

 

難得能慵懶的早晨，兩人在被窩裡一次又一次親暱的接吻，低聲談笑，直到肚子餓得發出抗議聲，才終於願意起床。

 

學期很快就結束了，Steve和Bucky早就計畫好要在寒假開始後去距離布魯克林城大約三小時飛行時間的海島上旅行曬太陽，Bucky詢問Thomas和Johnny要不要一起去時，兩個吸血鬼都搖了搖頭。

「那裡陽光太熾烈了，不適合我們。」Thomas說，一邊咬著Johnny昨天帶給他的血靈果一邊說，突然想起什麼似的抬起頭：「Bucky，你不在家的時候，可不可以讓Johnny來家裡陪我？」  
Bucky猶豫了一下，擔心Thomas安危的念頭壓過了讓另一個吸血鬼進來他領域的不悅，點了下頭：「我會把結界重設，讓Johnny可以進門，他要住在這裡也行。以及⋯⋯既然Johnny都能進來了，你們盡量待在家裡吧。我總覺得⋯⋯最近這一區的靈力波動很不對勁，我不在家的時候，你們別跑太遠。」

 

在被一群戴著銀邊兜帽的吸血鬼追殺時，Thomas在心裡再三感激Bucky的叮嚀。他們一路從小樹林狂奔回Barnes家，在千鈞一髮的時刻衝進了保護網。正當Thomas鬆了一口氣，以為自己安全了的時候，一名穿了金邊黑衣的高大男子從那群追殺他們的吸血鬼後方現身，他張開雙手，掌心放出的黑色波浪直射大門，整棟房屋震了一震，原先完整厚實的金色防護罩居然出現了一絲微微的裂痕。

Thomas目瞪口呆的同時，身旁的Johnny認出來人，狠狠的咒罵了一聲，拉著Thomas往屋內退了幾步，一邊問：『如果狄恩伯爵真的攻破了防護咒，我們只能跟他一拼了，你能支援我嗎？』  
「我？可是我什麼也不會！」Thomas驚慌地說，Johnny瞪大了眼：『我給你吃了那麼多血靈果，你都沒有感覺嗎？』  
「我？血靈果？什麼感覺？」Thomas一片茫然，Johnny心慌意亂：『該死⋯⋯只能祈禱天快點亮了，希望Barnes的防護咒力量撐得住。』

 

海島上，熟睡中的Bucky被心口突如其來的劇痛痛醒，猛力縮起身子想要制止疼痛的他把Steve也驚醒了，Steve扭開床頭燈，發現Bucky痛得冒出冷汗，嚇得不知所措。  
『怎麼了？Bucky？你還好嗎？你哪裡痛？要不要叫救護車？？』  
面對Steve一連串的詢問，Bucky只能搖著頭，抓住Steve的手制止他，等一波疼痛過去後才有力氣開口說話：「是家裡⋯⋯有人想要打穿防護網⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」  
Bucky一邊忍著疼痛一邊用左手食指在胸口畫下符咒，一圈又一圈金色的亮光從符咒的結尾處穿入體內，好半晌Bucky才逐漸緩過氣來。

Steve扶著Bucky，讓他靠在自己的胸口，擔心的替他擦去額際的冷汗，Bucky深呼吸了幾次後慢慢地說：「我怕TJ自己在家有危險我不知道，所以這次的防護咒我用上了左手的食指血，血脈連心，如果有人想要硬闖，我心臟會痛⋯⋯這個對手的魔力很高，但我想我的防護咒還是擋得住的，只是真的好疼⋯⋯」  
『你簡直是用你的命在為TJ設防護。』Steve緊緊皺眉，Bucky說的話他不能完全理解，但Bucky的難受卻是明明白白的亮在他眼前。

Steve的手按著Bucky的胸口，即使徒勞無功也想嘗試任何可能讓Bucky好受一點的方式，好在除了第一波毫無預警的攻擊讓Bucky極度疼痛之外，等Bucky有了防範，一切就漸漸好轉，直到天亮，攻擊停下為止。

 

和Thomas通過電話後，Bucky決定提早回到布魯克林城。

Thomas告訴Bucky他們是在小樹林被攻擊的，慶幸的說：「好險我們那天是去小樹林，沒有去隔壁鎮的湖泊，不然可能會趕不回來。」  
「你們去了隔壁鎮？」Bucky瞬間變了臉色，望向Johnny，質問道：「我記得我們第一次見面時，我就告訴你不能讓Tommy去離我能保護的範圍太遠的地方，我說有不知名的力量在找他，在不能確定危機前小心為上，你為什麼不聽？如果你們那天真的去了湖泊，你趕得回來嗎？你保護得了他和你自己嗎？」

『你這麼在乎Tommy的安全，為什麼要封住他的魔力？』Johnny反問：『我給他吃了很多血靈果，希望能提升他的魔力，讓他在人界也有能力生存，可是一點效用都沒有，你到底對他做了什麼？』  
「你以為他一個吸血鬼在人界生存很容易嗎？魔力和他吸血鬼的本能相依相存，如果他本能復甦，他需要更多的血，我要去哪裡找給他？如果他因為這樣而傷害了人或是暴露了蹤跡，又該怎麼辦？」Bucky冷笑著反駁：「王子殿下，你在魔域嬌生慣養，從來沒想過Tommy孤苦無依的活在人界有多艱難對吧？」  
『那你又為什麼不讓他跟我走？』Johnny立刻說：『魔域才是他的家，他的族人都在那裡，你算什麼東西？你是驅魔師，你根本打從心裡覺得我們都是應該被消滅的生物，又有什麼資格擺出一副高高在上的態度指責我？』

「Johnny！」Thomas出聲制止Johnny，不讓他再說下去：「不准你這樣說Bucky！」  
Johnny難以置信的望向Thomas：『你在幫他講話？你知道嗎？人類有一句話是「非我族類，其心必異」，他生來的職責就是殺死我們、驅逐我們，你又怎麼知道他是真心為你好？』  
「難道把我丟在人間的所謂族人才是為我好嗎？如果沒有Bucky，我早就死了，早就消失在這世界上了！你才出現幾天而已，只不過是我的『族人』，憑什麼對Bucky和我的事情指手畫腳？」Thomas氣得眼眶發紅，淚水都在眼裡打轉，Johnny火氣也被挑起來，正準備開口時，Steve說話了：『都別說了，你們現在情緒都太激動了，說什麼話都只是互相傷害而已。』

他伸手摟住Bucky的肩膀，安撫的輕揉他的手臂，同時對Johnny和Thomas說：『你們也都休息一下，我帶Bucky回房間，我們晚餐後再談。』

 

Thomas看著Steve和Bucky回房的背影，瞪了一眼還盤著手臂站在客廳的Johnny，哼了一聲，往自己的木棺走，爬進去後用力地關上了蓋子。

Johnny看了眼Thomas的木棺，往外走去，在Barnes家後門外，拉開了回魔域的入口，消失在初升的旭日中。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny解說Thomas的身世

Johnny整整一週都沒有再現身。

 

Bucky蹲在木棺旁微微皺起眉，輕扣了兩下後打開棺門，Thomas和平常平躺的姿勢不同，他像隻小蝦米一樣側蜷著，一動也不動。

「Tommy，起來吃晚餐了。」Bucky溫柔的說，Thomas一語不發的爬起來，Bucky才看見他眼睛明顯的紅腫，不知道自己偷偷哭了多久。  
Bucky伸手輕撫過Thomas的頭髮，問：「怎麼自己躲起來偷哭？」  
「⋯⋯反正你也沒空理我。」Thomas賭著氣說，又吸了吸鼻子。  
「胡說，你如果需要我，我怎麼可能拒絕？」Bucky反駁，又問：「是因為Johnny嗎？」  
Thomas還沒回答，眼淚又大顆大顆的掉下來。

Bucky在一旁的地板上坐了下來，招手讓Thomas過來他旁邊。Thomas和小時候一樣半邊身子貼著Bucky，頭靠在Bucky的肩膀上，Bucky的手越過他的背抓住他的上臂，兩人沈默了好一會兒，彷彿回到只有兩個人的童年，一個年幼無知，一個世事懵懂，除了對方以外沒有可以相伴的人，在每個沮喪難過的日子裡，總是只能用這種緊緊相依的方式，給彼此一點小小的安慰。  
Thomas的體溫依然偏涼，Bucky想，他們好像很久沒有這樣安靜地和對方坐在一起了。

 

「我一直都沒機會問你，你跟Johnny，你們兩個打算怎麼辦？你要跟他走嗎？」Bucky打破沉默，問了這個他想了很久卻不敢問出口的問題。  
關於Thomas如果真的找到同伴，他該何去何從的問題。  
「我⋯⋯」Thomas垂下眼皮，說：「他一直想帶我回去，說希望我當他的王妃，我不知道他是不是認真的。」  
「如果你要跟Johnny回去，我不知道⋯⋯」Bucky艱難地說：「我不知道⋯⋯我們還能不能再見面。」  
「什麼意思？」Thomas吃了一驚，轉頭望向Bucky：「你不要我了嗎？」  
「當然不是！只是，你知道的，三界匯口本來當年已經被太爺爺封起來了，我疑惑為什麼Johnny和那些想要找你的吸血鬼可以再到人界來，查了一些資料後，我認為，是因為人界還有你，你是吸血鬼族留在人界的，該怎麼說呢？血脈？你跟Johnny一定有一些特殊的牽連，讓他可以穿過匯口封印，來到你身邊。而一旦有人穿過封印，封印的力量就會被減弱，會吸引更多鬼族的入侵。」Bucky吸了口氣，輕聲說：「我必須把匯口重新封印，這是我的責任。如果你去了魔域，人界再也沒有吸血鬼，自然你也穿不過來了。」

Thomas呆呆的望著Bucky，心慌意亂的說：「我不懂，不能給我開個特殊的門什麼的嗎？我可以有個鑰匙那樣，只有我一個人可以過來⋯⋯」  
「三界匯口不是那麼簡單的東西，說是『匯口』，其實是一道類似邊界的東西，隔開了兩個世界，我不知道怎麼讓特定的人士來回，我還在找方法⋯⋯」  
「我不要！我不走！我不跟Johnny回去了！」Thomas打斷Bucky的話，伸手抱緊Bucyk，忍不住再哭了起來。

Bucky還沒來得及說話，門外已經響起了輕輕的敲門聲，Johnny的嗓音穿過門板：『是不是有人在叫我？』

 

和離開前氣急敗壞的模樣大不相同，Johnny顯得十分自在且胸有成竹，對賭著氣不讓他靠近的Thomas萬分耐心。Bucky進去廚房倒水時Thomas還鼓著臉頰閃躲他的親吻，出來時已經願意讓Johnny摟在懷裡了。

 

Johnny在Thomas額角輕吻了一下，才抬頭望向Bucky，正色說：『我要和你討論剿滅狄恩伯爵的計畫。謀殺皇儲是死罪，我已經獲得剿滅狄恩及其同黨的許可，以及處決用的陰火。』  
「我想先知道，狄恩為什麼想要追殺你和Tommy？他到底是誰？」Bucky在沙發的另一側盤腿坐起，嚴肅地望著Johnny，Johnny難得板起正經的表情，看了眼Thomas，說：「說來話長，可能，得先從Tommy的身世說起。」

 

『Tommy是前代皇族留下最後的子嗣，前代皇族在大驅魔時已經消滅殆盡，他是前皇后在大驅魔時難產生下的，當時我們已經被逼退到匯口，死傷大半，差不多是戰爭的末期了。前皇后是主戰派的最後一員大將，她獨自產下Tommy後，很快便死去，主戰派群龍無首，也失去了抵抗的動力，死的死逃的逃。至此，吸血鬼族前代皇族在大驅魔時已經消滅殆盡。

現任國王，也就是我父親，是帶領吸血鬼族逃回魔域的大將軍。直到三個月前，有前皇室舊屬在自家的老地窖裡面發現前皇后的遺物，是鑑定皇家血脈的血衡玉，而且血衡玉明顯魔力仍在，巫魔說這表示皇室還有後人流落在外，我們討論後認為，前皇后難產產下的嬰孩出於我們不能理解的原因在人界活了下來。我父親認為，我們現在的勢力很穩固，不需要其他什麼手段來維持統治，把Tommy帶回魔域是盡我們最後的責任，而狄恩伯爵想要Tommy，只是作為他們反叛皇家的藉口。

我們族內有很多人認為自己是比人類更進化的生物，不能接受被人類逼離的結果，另外，他們認為人血比我們現在吸食的鬼血來得更有力量。現在吸血鬼族的數量很少，幼童更少，狄恩到處宣揚說，人血會使我們因為體力增強，繁殖速度更快，只要我們開始吸食人血，很快就能奪回人界，因此也吸引了一些幻想回到人界的吸血鬼追隨他，就是我們那天看到的那些黑衣人。』

 

Johnny說完這一大段歷史，Bucky皺起眉，還沒來得及開口，Thomas已經搶先問出了他內心想的問題：「所以我只是你的責任嗎？」  
『在我見到你之前，是。』Johnny毫不閃避的回答了Thomas：『我本來也沒想過有其他可能。Tommy⋯⋯你是⋯⋯你是我從來不懂的一見鍾情，請你相信我。』

 

Johnny難得的認真嚴肅讓Bucky對他的評價終於稍稍上升，同時也想起了自家的戀人。這一段錯綜複雜的過去，對向來科學至上，在認識Bucky前根本連大驅魔師的歷史都搞不清楚的Steve而言，自然更是混亂難辨。

他在聽完Bucky的轉述之後，只是一臉憂心地問Bucky他能幫上什麼忙，Bucky搖了搖頭，把臉埋進Steve懷裡，低聲說：「我們會贏的，只是最近晚上可能不能再見面了。我們想等他們主動出手然後一網打盡，下個月的新月，是最可能的時機。」  
說著，Bucky又仰起頭，捧著Steve的臉吻上去，認真的望進Steve的眼睛，對他承諾：「別擔心我⋯⋯就算僅僅是為了你，我也一定會強大起來。」

 

沒有月光的夜晚，就在眾人的忐忑中，悄悄的來臨了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最終決戰！  
> 送君千里，終須一別。

新月夜。

 

Johnny和Thomas並肩坐在遠離住宅的郊外湖畔，比起上次甜蜜悠閒的湖邊約會，Thomas這次渾身緊繃，惶惶不安。Johnny試圖轉移他的注意力，他從懷裡拿出這次回鬼界時帶回來的血衡玉，替Thomas掛上脖子。Thomas好奇的摸著這塊小小的玉佩，它在Thomas手心散發出溫暖的細微光芒。  
『果然，它要在你身邊才會發光。』Johnny望著血衡玉說：『它是你母親給你留下的最後一樣東西了，我想它是你們家族的證物，只對你們的血脈有反應。』  
玉佩的位置貼在Thomas的鎖骨下，暖暖的熨燙著他的胸口。未曾謀面的家人留給他的唯一遺物，讓Thomas心情複雜，難以言喻。他彷彿透過這塊特殊的玉佩，和那個他不曾到訪的國度與種族，產生了奇妙的連結。

 

『跟我回去好不好？你是屬於血族的啊！回去當我的王妃，我未來的王后⋯⋯Tommy，我是真心的⋯⋯』Johnny再度懇求，態度比上次更軟，Thomas仍猶疑不定：「我現在沒辦法想這個，還是先把眼前的事情解決⋯⋯再說吧。」  
『我不會讓你出事的，Tommy，我一定會擋在你前面。』Johnny輕輕摸著Thomas的髮根，細吻他的耳垂，努力讓戀人放下心來，Thomas卻一點也沒有被安撫到。  
「狄恩伯爵到底有多厲害？你跟Bucky聯手真的就可以抓住他了嗎？」Thomas側過頭問，Johnny望著眼前人充滿焦慮的眼睛，很想給他一個自負的答案，又怕Thomas因為這樣誤判形勢，反而沒在該逃的時候離開。  
『這，說來話長⋯⋯』Johnny伸手把Thomas摟進懷裡，一邊思考一邊說：『我們族裡曾經有一群人是具有特殊的能力，飛行是最常見的，通常他們還能控制風火水電光五種元素中至少一種，這群人被認為是血族與魔族的混血後代。其中能控制火元素的又特別被看重，因為火是吸血鬼最懼怕的東西，是能夠徹底消滅吸血鬼的物質，因此控火的吸血鬼被收入皇室旗下，嚴格控管的同時，也藉助他們的能力控制吸血鬼族。他們被稱為行刑者，負責追捕和處死犯下最惡劣罪行的吸血鬼。』  
『在人類發起的驅逐戰中，那些有特殊能力的吸血鬼被推上戰鬥的第一線，幾乎死絕。我是現在族裡極少數還有控火能力的吸血鬼，而狄恩伯爵更是少之又少可以同時控制水與火的異能者。他用的火叫做黑火，是攻擊力最強的武器之一，如果只靠我自己的能力⋯⋯大概沒有辦法打敗他。』Johnny不甘願地承認了這件事，隨即又立刻補上一句：『但我現在有闇火了！絕對能輕鬆消滅他，你不要怕！』

 

可惜Johnny忘了先想好，萬一狄恩伯爵一開始用水攻怎麼辦。

Thomas拼了命的跑離湖畔衝進森林，惶恐不安的躲在一棵大樹上，焦急地看著遠方的纏鬥。Johnny被狄恩的水繩牢牢綑綁，他全身所有能燃燒的地方都燒了又熄，根本無法對狄恩發揮效用。埋伏的Bucky衝出來，他用Barnes家的聖雙劍一邊對付狄恩，一邊想辦法替Johnny解開束縛，一心二用的狀況使他左支右絀。

「二十代，聖雙劍這個絕妙的武器，靠的是操縱者的靈力，比起十七代，你在我面前就只是玩花刀的小鬼。」狄恩哈哈大笑，他操控著黑火在Bucky周邊形成一個圈，Bucky鬆開聖雙劍，試圖用聖火逼退黑火，然而在打鬥中已經受傷的他漸漸力不從心。  
「閉嘴！」Bucky咬著牙，努力集中精神，卻還是無法阻止黑火圈漸漸靠近，好不容易掙脫水繩的Johnny出手想用闇火毀壞黑火圈，狄恩只是一揮手，他就飛出了老遠，翻倒在地半天沒爬起來。  
「不不不，Jon，Bucky！！」Thomas奔出森林，拔腿朝著兩人跑來，想也沒想就在狄恩準備用火刃刺入Bucky心臟時，撲進黑火圈抱住Bucky，為他擋開了那一刀。  
Johnny被Thomas的行為嚇得險些腿軟，他硬撐著身體站起來，卻知道自己絕對趕不上阻止狄恩：「Tommy！！！！」

 

所有人都沒看清發生什麼事時，狄恩已經倒在地上，原先握著火刃的右手掌部位只剩下焦黑的殘塊，他用左手握住右手腕大聲哀嚎，而Thomas胸前的血衡玉正大放光芒。  
Johnny還沒釐清現下的狀況，只聽到Bucky大喊：「Johnny！現在！！」他一個激靈，立刻抬起手召喚闇火，顏色比黑火更深的闇火一碰到狄恩的身體便快速蔓延，直到將他整個身軀團團包圍為止。  
狄恩的慘叫沒多久就消失在空氣中，闇火燃燒殆盡時，地上只剩下一小團殘渣，風颳過後，渺無痕跡。

 

「Tommy，你沒事吧？」Bucky癱在地上，渾身都是傷痕，還是急著先問Thomas的情形。  
「我一點事也沒有⋯⋯」Thomas低下頭，驚奇地看著已經恢復原樣的血衡玉：「它保護了我。」  
『誰叫你衝出來替別人擋刀的？』Johnny跑過來，氣息都還沒調勻就抓著Thomas的手臂檢查他的狀況：『為什麼要做這種事？你什麼能力也沒有，如果火刃是插進你的心臟，你讓我怎麼辦？』  
「我⋯⋯我沒想那麼多，」Thomas小聲的說，對氣急敗壞的Johnny面前感到不知所措：「我不能讓Bucky被他殺死，對不起⋯⋯」

沒等Thomas道歉的話說完，Johnny已經一把將人抓進懷中，緊緊的摟住他時，Thomas才發現Johnny渾身都在發抖。  
「我沒事啦，你別怕。」  
『大笨蛋！』  
「好啦好啦，我笨啦，你別哭嘛。」  
『誰哭了！』  
「我肩膀都溼了⋯⋯」  
『給我閉嘴！』

Bucky坐在地上，他閉上眼睛，吐出一口氣，輕輕的彎起嘴角。

 

✡　　　✡　　　✡　　　　　　　　　　　　

 

一年後。

 

Thomas站在Barnes家的後院，剛剛才哭過的雙眼仍然發紅。他望著Bucky，想說幾句話，但一開口，眼淚又不停地滾落。

 

兩個月前他終於下定決心要跟Johnny一起回魔域，這一年來，Bucky為了他和Johnny，遲遲沒有關閉三界匯口，但也因為這樣，他必須花更多心力為人界建立防護網，他需要處理的驅魔案數量更是直線上升，過度的疲累讓Bucky瘦了很多，他卻從來沒有要求過Thomas什麼。Steve已經好幾次想要跟Thomas談，但礙於Bucky的阻止，一直沒有開口，最後還是Johnny提醒了Thomas，這樣長久下去，Bucky的身體會受不了。

而Thomas也知道，他終究得離開人界，去他該去的地方。

 

「別哭了啊，你怎麼還是跟個孩子似的，這樣我怎麼放得下心？」Bucky勉強勾起笑容，他伸手為Thomas擦去眼淚，把他抱進懷裡：「Tommy，你記得嗎？很久以前我們一起讀過一本書，書上說，不管我們是哪一種靈體，最後的歸宿都是一樣的，不是天堂，就是地獄。我相信我們會一起去天堂的，只是我大概到得比較早，你到得比較晚。不管誰先到，我們都要等對方好嗎？」  
Thomas用力點頭，哽咽著說：「你一定要等我！」  
「當然，多久都等。」

 

Johnny輕撫著Thomas的背，示意他該走了。Thomas花了好大的力氣才鬆開手，他轉頭望向站在一旁的Steve，惡狠狠地露出了牙：「你要好好照顧Bucky知道嗎？不然即使是在天堂，我也不會放過你的！」  
『我當然會。你和Johnny，你們也要好好照顧自己。』Steve微微一笑，伸手把Bucky攬進懷裡。

Johnny牽著Thomas的手踏進了金色的匯口，Thomas轉過身，在匯口關閉前看了Bucky最後一眼，Bucky雙眼通紅卻還是咧出了大大的笑容，大力地對他揮手。

 

天堂見。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這個故事終於完結了.....  
> 我還記得我開始寫這個故事的時候是我最低落的時候，  
> 覺得自己怎麼寫都不會有人喜歡，  
> 沒有人真的對我的文有興趣。  
> 跟基友大哭了一場之後，好像也慢慢看開了。  
> 羈絆少，未來萬一想走，大概也比較沒有罪惡感.....
> 
> 無論如何，我還是寫完了這個我自己很喜歡的故事，  
> 感謝途中所有曾經表達過善意的人。
> 
> 永遠都希望還能在下個故事見。


End file.
